objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tennis Ball (BFDI)
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Tennis Ball (or TB for short) is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on BFDIA, he is on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker challenge is to jump through a cliff. He fell off the ledge, into the Tiny Loser Chamber at the bottom. The magnet he used to retrieve Announcer's marble collection, was then shown once more in Gardening Hero where he states he can demagnetize The Announcer in his promo picture when The Announcer calls him "clumsy" again. He then shows the effects of the magnet in The Glistening when Announcer calls him "clumsy" once more. Besides his appearance on BFDI, Tennis Ball is also a male contestant on Team Islanders. Although he's quite shy, he can be a good friend to have. Tennis Ball appears as a contestant on Team B in Object Madness. He may have the same personality as in BFDI, but one thing that separates his personality in this show is that he can be cool-headed. He is also good friends with Pickaxe. Fan Fiction Human Names * Theodore Schammer (Opinduver) * Teddy Parsons (KittyFan2004) * Terrence Robinson (DigestContent) * Tyler Walker (Eggs on Toast) Birthdates * October 25, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * August 10, 1997 (U4Again) * April 23, 1997 (DigestContent) * December 5, 1989 (Eggs on Toast) Where Tennis Ball is from * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (U4Again) * Berlin, Germany (DigestContent) * Middlesex, England (DigestContent Alternate) * Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (Eggs on Toast) BFAH TB did his best in challenges, despite being clumsy. He placed 1st, earning the Hotel. He didn't allow Dora, Flower, David, or Steven to access it (likely because they are stick figures). BFDI Survivor Tennis Ball '''appeared in the camp BFDI Survivor as a contestant, portrayed by 1234DRG1. In Episode 1, he was put on Team 4. The first challenge of the season was to come up with a team name. Tennis Ball's submission, '''5 Peas In a Pod, was not the best on the team, and ultimately, the team would then be known as Eclipsed Survivors. The Eclipsed Survivors ''would ultimately avoid being up for elimination for most of the pre-merge, winning most to all of the challenges, with the only exception to this occurring in Episode 8, where the ''Eclipsed Survivors lost their first ever challenge, but 5 people who did not do the challenge, including fellow ''Eclipsed Survivor ''member Blocky, who was later saved from elimination. In Episode 11, the teams were reshuffled, and the first individual challenge was held. Tennis Ball placed 2nd in the challenge, and being named the team captain of the new ''Eclipsed Survivors. ''Tennis Ball chose former team captain Flower, rival Basketball, hothead Firey, and silent Teardrop onto his team. In a twist, the 2nd and 3rd place teams were up for a double elimination. However, Tennis Ball was given immunity for winning the challenge. The ''Eclipsed Survivors, ''under Tennis Ball's leadership, did not lose a single challenge, and the team members, sans Teardrop, all made it to the merge. In the first merged challenge, Tennis Ball kept strong, and placed a 9/10 in the Trivia challenge. Tennis Ball would not be up for elimination again until Episode 17, where everyone, except former team captain Flower, was up for a special viewer vote. However, he received 0 votes and was saved. Tennis Ball's next time up for elimination was in Episode 20, when he lost the crossword challenge, and was put up for elimination alongside Match and Pen. However, he was saved with 1 vote. In the next challenge, Tennis Ball made it to the final round in the challenge, but lost in the 3-way final round. He was later saved from elimination. In Episode 25, Tennis Ball placed last in the Unicycle challenge, and was put up for elimination. Sadly, he was eliminated right before the finale, and placed 7th. Trivia *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *He is the most called clumsy in BFDI. Gallery Tennis Ball Masking 23.png|Tennis Ball asset. Tennis Ball Masking 7.png Tennis Ball Masking 5.png Tennisball_Pose1.png TennisBall.png Team_Islanders.png|Tennis Ball's Team Tennis_Ball_(46).png Tennis Ball (64).png Riiiceee Cakeeesss.png|Tennis Ball Thinking About Rice Cakes Tennis Ball Pose.png Tennis Ball AIR.png Tennis ball plush.png New Tennis Ball Pose.png Tennis Ball-1.png Tennisball with shadow.png Tennis Ball Pose BFUM.png Tennis Ball OM Pose.png _thumb_e7a84017-ab01-4b8b-896a-872fe55dcba3.png|galaxyrover's awesome tennis ball icon BBFDI-Tennis Ball.png Tennis Ball U.png Tennis Ball H.png Tennis Ball N.png Tennis Ball con.png tb.PNG|TB in TWOW Tennis Ball pose.png Tennis Ball IDFB.png Debut tennis ball.png TB.png Tennis_Ball_2.png Tennis Ball ML.png Tennis_Ball_7.png Tennis_Ball_5 waa fallñ.png Tennis_Ball_10.png Battle For Dream Island Tennis Ball.png TB Icon.png TennisBally.png TennisBallShocke.png Tennis Ball Speaker Box.png Tennis Ball's Pose.PNG 52. Tennis Ball.png 19. Tennis Ball.png EyebrowsTennisBall.png TB Standing Still.png 17. Tennis Ball.png Tennis Ball Falling BFDI 18.jpg Gelatin, Teardrop, Woody, Flower, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball.PNG TennisBall2017.png Tennis Ball eliminated.png Tennis Ball x Golf Ball.png Tennis Ball Pose (2).png Happytennisball.png TB is not impressed.png TB and Lacrostic.jpg|Him with Lacrostic BFB Tennis Ball.png TennisBallFan.png Names in other languages *Tenis Topu - Turkish *テニスボール (Tenisuboru) - Japanese *테니스볼 (Teniseubol) - Korean *Pelota de Tenis - Spanish *Balle de Tennis - French *Tennisbal - Dutch *Tennis Ball - German *网球 (Wǎngqiú) - Chinese *Μπάλα τένις (Bala Tenis) - Greek *Tennis Pila - Latin *Minge de tenis-Romanian *כדור טניס - Hebrew Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:Eliminated Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Heroes Category:Team No-Name Category:Object Madness Category:Armless Category:Contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Category:A Better Name Than That Category:BFB Category:Tennis Ball Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:American Characters Category:German Characters Category:English Characters Category:British Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births